


Stolen Magazine

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosmopolitan, Erogenous Zones, F/M, Fluff, Smut, magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up by the sound of Dean's music blasting through your walls. When you go to confront him, you find him reading one of your magazines. He is very interested in an article about erogenous zones, which you call bullshit. A bet and smut is ensured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Magazine

You yawned as you turned to lay on your other side. You had slept for a couple of hours, but Dean’s music had woken you up again. He had turned it on low, but the sound was loud enough to keep you awake. You let out a sigh and put one of Dean’s old shirts over your undies. The bunker was cold at night so you hurried over to his room. “Deeaaann!” You opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed, in nothing more than his pajama pants. You let your eyes scan his body and, man, did he have the body of a god. You had a slight crush on the eldest Winchester ever since you met him two years ago at a vampire hunt. The thing would have most certainly killed you, hadn’t the brothers been there. You lived with them ever since, and your crush had only strengthened. “Hey Y/N.” His voice brought you back, and you quickly looked away from his chiseled chest. But instead of the awkward situation you had expected, you saw him not even looking up at you. He was busy reading some sort of magazine. “Your music is loud.” You moved to his bed and sat down next to him, trying to get a peek at what he was reading. “Wait, is that my Cosmopolitan?” Dean mumbled something and you saw the article he was reading. “ ’Erogenous zones on your body?’ You are reading some shitty article about erogenous zones on a women’s body. Those things aren’t even real!” This time Dean did look up. “They are!” He looked almost offended by your comment. “No, just a myth.” You smiled slightly at him as he sat up. “You wanna bet?” you smiled, but noticed he was serious. “What, you want to bet that erogenous zones are a real thing. And then I don’t mean the obvious things, but the ‘normal’ spots. Like in the neck, or stomach and stuff.” “Yeah.” “Well, what are we betting for?” A smirk appeared on Dean’s face. “If I’m right, you wash baby. Inside and outside. If you are right, I’ll make you breakfast for the next week.” That sounded about fair. “I can live with that.” You smiled at the Winchester. “And how were you planning on testing your theory?” His smirk grew even bigger. “Well, we have a woman here, don’t we.” You realized what he was aiming for and your cheeks turned red. Was Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester offering to touch your body in such an intimate way it may give you an orgasm. Well, if it were true, but still. This was something you could only dream of! “allright, I guess.” Dean guided you to a lying position and put both his legs to the side of your body, so he was hovering over you. You swallowed hard at the sight of his naked chest so close to you. 

“May I?” He gestured you your shirt and as you nodded, you felt the fabric leave your body. Your make shirt pajamas were thrown of the bed and he was looking down on your barley covered body. You were left in nothing but your bra and panties, which both happened to be of black lace. As his head moved down you felt the warmth of his breath tickle your cheek. “If you want me to stop, just say so.” You nodded again before you felt his lips on your ear. Shivers ran down your spine. Damn, what this man could do to you. His lips continued to kiss your ear and found a very sensitive spot just behind them. You had to fight a moan from escaping, but you succeeded. You didn’t want him to stop. Slowly his lips moved down your shoulder, to a spot on your upper arm. You felt the softness of his lips ghost past your skin and it felt amazing. He pressed small kisses to a certain spot and it again sent shivers down your spine. But this time, you couldn’t stop the moan. You felt him smile against your arm, but he didn’t stop. His lips moved up again and were soon going down between your breast, leaving a trail of kisses. He soon found another of the spots on your body, and you felt yourself getting wet. You were screwed if he noticed. As he found yet another one, this time on your knee, you moaned out loud. You felt a knot tighten and the familiar tension build up. God, you were about to come, just by some kisses. Your breathing quickened as his lips travelled to your inner tight, earning another set of moans from you. You were soaking wet already and his lips were not helping. “O God!” Your voice was unsteady as he moved even closer to your wet sex. His lips ghosted over your panties, as he blew lightly. You felt the tension that had built release and the pure ecstasy of an orgasm wash over you. “O god, O god…” 

You were trying to catch your breath when you saw Dean hover over you again, his eyes filled with pure lust. “God Y/N, that was hot.” Before you could react his lips were on yours, kissing you passionately. His tongue found entrance and he deepened the kiss even more. His hips grinding into yours, you could feel his hard member. “See what you did to me.” You swallowed as his lips crashed to yours once again. One of his hands moved down to unclasp your bra. His hands cupped your breast as your bra was tossed over his shoulder. “You are so beautiful.” You saw the admiring gaze in his eyes as he scanned your almost naked body. “So goddamn beautiful.” His lips found your breast and sucked on your nipple. “O god, Dean.” You almost screamed out his name. You quickly made work of his pants as he tore of your panties, leaving you both naked. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” He lined himself up with your entrance, and after you gave him a few pumps, he moved into you, slowly letting you adjust to his size. God he was big. You both moaned. He started moving slowly, but sped up soon after. His thrusts were hard and deep, hitting your g spot every time. “God, Dean… I..” You felt yourself close to another orgasm, and judging from the sloppiness of his thrusts he was too. “Cum for me baby, I’m close behind.” He moved on of his hands down and stroke your clit. This was the final push you needed and you fell over the edge, screaming Dean’s name. “Y/N.” Dean moaned your name in your ear as he came too. Riding out your orgasms, you pulled him in a long kiss. He fell down beside you, just as exhausted as you were, and pulled you into a warm embrace. His lips placed kisses on your forehead. “God, Y/N, that was amazing. You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted that.” You nuzzled in his neck. “I.. I love you Dean.” You looked up at him, to see him smiling. “I love you too Y/N.” You laid your head on his chest as he pulled up the blankets. “Goodnight Y/N. Tomorrow, I’ll help you wash baby.” With the music still playing you fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my quick one-shots. I never experienced anything with the erogenous zones, so i don't know if they are real. I wrote this one for someone who wasn't comfortable writing smut, soo..... Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave comments with your opinions!! XOXO


End file.
